


Down a Peg (or Two)

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Post-Episode: s03e10 Fascination, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Kira and Bashir meet up after the events of Fascination.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Kira Nerys
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	Down a Peg (or Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Consent warning based on the premise of the episode Fascinations. Do they enthusiastically agree in the moment? Yes. Are they free of the telepathic influence? No. They’ll both just be embarrassed in the morning.
> 
> Not beta’d.

Bashir gasped and gripped tight at the bedsheet. 

Kira had him on all fours, her largest dildo strapped firmly on and up his ass. She smirked at his reaction and hit in that direction again just to see him jump and cry out.

They probably shouldn’t be doing this, she knew in some distant part of her mind. She was seeing Bareil, and Bashir was likely seeing some woman of the week. But their heads and inhibitions were all screwy. Not as much as earlier, when they’d made a scene at Sisko’s party by uncontrollably making out in front of everyone, but enough still that the idea of going through with this was entirely too tempting.

Maybe Kira would regret it by tomorrow morning. But for tonight, she was happy to live out this fantasy.

Prophets, there’d been some subconscious part of her that had been wanting to do this ever since she had first met the man. She couldn’t deny that she had thought he was kinda cute from the very start, in a weird alien sort of way. But then he had to open his smug face of his and tell her how excited he was to meet his ‘frontier’.

Some men just needed a good cock up the ass.

And Kira was happy to provide. 

The idea of having him under her and at her mercy, at her whim was too enticing of a thought to deny. She controlled his pleasure. She alone could give it and take it away at whim. And lucky for Bashir, she was a merciful ruler. 

There was a part of Kira that was amused at having him so undone under her.

And an entirely different part that felt hot and achy by it.

Maybe she should’ve gotten something out for herself earlier, like a small vibrator to take the edge off, but she’d been so distracted at the time by the idea of getting Bashir bent over.

She kept her thrusts even and steady, angled to hit his prostate every time. It seemed that for all the differences between bajorans and humans, a conveniently placed g-spot up was not one of them.

Bashir released a shuddering breath and moaned loudly, “Oh my god, _Kira_.”

She reached around to touch his cock at her leisure. 

Kira would never admit it to him—at least not now when she wanted him so badly—but she thought it was a funny little thing. Almost cute. No ridges of any sort, and by bajoran standards, embarrassingly small. Though, based off his proud display, she had to assume he was around the average and above range for humans.

The dildo she was currently using was modeled after the bajoran variety; A spear shaped head with ridges not dissimilar to those on her nose that ran down the underside of all twelve of its inches.

Bashir’s eyes had gone wide when he’d seen it. He’d gulped audibly—that had filled Kira with a special, dark kind of pleasure—but made no protests, readily prepping himself while Kira had readied the strap on and then taken to touching them both.

Then she’d slipped in and Bashir had cried and moaned as he took everything she gave him.

By now, his noisemaking had grown to a full on racket. He had to be the loudest lover she’d ever had. Whimpers and wailing and _oh’s_ and _ah’s_. She wasn’t sure whether to attribute it to being just a human thing or a Julian Bashir thing. 

(She thought it was probably just a Julian Bashir thing.)

Kira redoubled her efforts, determined to work out all her pent up desire and annoyance on him. 

Bashir keened and began to shake. A few more strokes of his cock was all it took before he made a strangled sound and suddenly Kira’s hand was much more slippery than it was before.

She released him.

He went limp, arms too weak to hold himself up any longer, and fell face first to the mattress. His ass still pointed in the air, held there by Kira’s grip and the dildo still deep inside him. 

She pulled out slowly, ignoring the loud squelching noises it made with each inch by agonizing inch. Once he was freed, he immediately plopped over on his side and rolled onto his back. 

Bashir looked like an absolute idiot, a stupid smile plastered on and eyes unfocused. She could almost hear the empty buzzing in his head.

But enough about him. 

Kira was more than ready for some relief after having waited for so long, letting Bashir have some fun—not that she hadn’t thoroughly enjoyed giving it to him—before taking her turn. She hoped Bashir’s tongue was good for more than fool’s talk and gushing about that damned Cardassian all the time. 

She slipped off the strap and climbed up and over him until his head was between her legs. Even in his empty-headed state, he seemed to understand exactly what was going on as his eyes drifted to focus in on her center. He licked his lips.

And that was all the permission she needed before lowering herself down on top of his face.

Bashir’s eyes drifted closed and he opened his mouth to lick a long stripe between her folds. A pang went through her and she sighed as she settled in more comfortably. 

She felt hands come up to hold her thighs and she slapped them away. Kira didn’t need or want him to guide her along. There was something uncomfortable about it, even now in the muddled state of her brain, having an alien man grab at her, being allowed a measure of control over her.

“Hands by your sides, Bashir.”

There was a soft thump as his arms flopped down limply. Good.

She rubbed herself down against his face, letting her instincts guide her. 

The room felt strangely quiet now after all the noise Bashir had made earlier. It was all wet, slick sounds and soft panting. 

It reminded her of her days in the Resistance.

They’d needed to stay quiet then. Unnecessary sound was a luxury they didn’t have. It was a habit she’d never been able to break. Every word, every footstep was done with purpose. And in moments like these, there really was no need for extra verbalizations.

Kira slid herself back slightly to press her ridged clit to his mouth. She let out a long breath through her nose as he followed her unsaid command and began lapping and sucking at it enthusiastically. 

Maybe a little too enthusiastically.

She bore it out for several minutes, insides twitching around nothing and curling her mouth in to bite at her lips.

Soon the stimulation became more uncomfortable than pleasurable. 

Kira grabbed a handful of his hair to keep his head down and pulled herself off to rest for a few moments. 

She glanced down at his face. He was panting, a sheen around his mouth, and his eyes had hazily drifted open. 

Not a bad look for Julian Bashir.

She lowered herself back down gently, this time angling more forward.

Bashir didn’t seem to mind in the least. He tongued at her vagina instead, giving hot licks and the occasional thrust into it.

Her clit rubbed up against his nose and soon they settled into a happy rhythm as she rode his tongue.

Bashir began moaning into her with abandon. His eyes rolled closed and scrunched tight, and she was gratified to see his hands still on the bed and clutching at the blankets.

Her build came on gradually. When it hit, she couldn’t help a low moan from rumbling out of her throat, despite her clenched lips. One of the side effects of the fever, of course.

Kira dismounted and pushed one of his arms out of the way before laying down next to him. She turned to look at Bashir.

He was blinking wide eyes up at the ceiling and trying and failing to discreetly lick her fluids from around his mouth. 

An embarrassing giggle suddenly burst out of Kira. She slapped a hand to her mouth, trying to contain it. “Well, when’s the last time you did something like that!”

Bashir hummed contentedly and stretched his arms over his head before glancing her way. He gave her another stupid grin. “Last week.”

“Wait, last week?” Kira shifted up onto an elbow.

“M’yeah. Garak and I like to switch off. He’s got a real nice slit. Cock is shaped differently though. But that was nice. Fantastic, even. The one you used was Bajoran?”

Kira opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and laid back down. “Huh. Yeah, that was Bajoran.”

“Actual size or…?”

“Well, I mean, it was somewhat on the bigger side.” She couldn’t help but glance down at Bashir’s penis again where it had somehow shriveled even smaller than before.

Bashir made a considering face, his own eyes darting over to where the strap on lay discarded by the edge of the bed.

He chewed a lip before looking back up at Kira. “What about you? When’s the last time you did?”

“Honestly? Last week too. It's how Bareil prefers it.”

“Lucky man.”

“Yours too.” 

A sudden wave of something like bemused astonishment came over her. She really was in bed with Doctor Julian Bashir, after just having fucked him up the ass and then ridden his face, talking about their respective lovers. _Prophets above._ She huffed a laugh and shook her head.

Bashir squinted at her, a corner of his mouth sneaking up. “What?” 

“I can’t believe we actually did that.”

A full grin broke out on his face. “I know! I mean, I had a good time but I just hope I’ll be able to explain it to Garak. He can get a little jealous sometimes.”

Kira raised her eyebrows. “For all you know, he was infected too and spent the day chasing someone else.” Bareil certainly had.

Bashir knitted his eyebrows, deflating a little, and turned to look up at the ceiling. “Gods, I hope not. If it was a Bajoran, he’s probably in a holding cell right now.”

Maybe it was a little vindictive to think so but that wouldn’t be such a bad look for Garak. But somehow she didn’t feel right saying as much to Bashir right now. Damned fever was making her soft. 

Instead she shrugged and said, “I’m not too worried myself. Bareil spent all of yesterday chasing after Jadzia, so I think he’ll understand. He would’ve done the same thing if he could.”

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Bashir propped himself up on an arm, turning fully towards her with brows still furrowed. “You’re not going to hate me tomorrow right? I mean, I know I haven’t always been your favorite person in the world, and of all the people you’d probably choose over me to get infected with—”

“Look, I’m sure I’ll be a lot less happy about it tomorrow but we’re both not quite in our right minds right now. It’ll be awkward for a little while but I’ll forgive you and you’ll forgive me and we’ll let it go eventually.” She gave him a firm look. “Just know nothing’s ever going to really happen between us.”

“Hah. Yeah. Don’t worry, Major. Even I’ve been able to deduce that.”

“Good.”

He flopped back down and Kira released a breath. 

She could still feel a slight tug in her mind, urging her to roll back over and mount Bashir. But by now the thrumming in her veins had settled and her impulse control had reasserted a fraction more control. Instead, a headache began to form behind her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve inches is way bigger than you’d probably wanna use for pegging irl but I like to think Bashir is six inches on the mark so the double measurement applies to my humor. Also, using the typical model for Cardassian genitals, it makes Dukat (who’s probably like 3.5 inches) extra unimpressive.
> 
> Kira/Bashir is something I’ve kinda been wanting to do ever since I learned the actors were married, but it's really hard to think of a legit reason these two would get together! So probably the only story I’ll write for them. Also been meaning to do a story where Bashir gets pegged ;)
> 
> This is my first m/f story and first nsfw involving a vagina so constructive criticism is encouraged! All kudos, comments, and conversation are appreciated!


End file.
